Detective Jenny's Joy
by Tuxedo Mark
Summary: Takes place after "An Egg-Sighting Adventure". Detective Jenny reveals her feelings for Nurse Joy.


Pokémon: Master Quest

Detective Jenny's Joy

Written by Mark Moore

Author's note: This story immediately follows "An Egg-Sighting Adventure".

I wrote this story from Saturday, January 11, 2003, 1:40 PM to 8:18 PM. Reviews of all kinds are welcome. Enjoy the story!

  
    Detective Jenny and Nurse Joy watched Ash, Misty, and Brock walk away.     Joy turned to face Jenny. "Well, thanks for your help, Detective Jenny. I guess you'll be heading back to the station now."     Jenny turned to face Joy. "Nah. My shift's almost over, and my superiors don't know that I've cracked the case already, so I'm not gonna bother going back today."     "Oh." Joy was surprised. "Then what are you going to do?"     "Well, I'd like to hang out with _you."_ Jenny told her. "If that's okay."     "Uh, sure." Joy said, surprised again. "If you want."     Joy and Jenny turned and walked into the Pokémon Center.     Joy went behind the counter and started typing on a computer.     Jenny placed her elbows on the counter and rested her head on her gloved palms.     "Just gotta finish filling in this record." Joy said. "So, um, how long have you been with the Pokémon Police?"     "One year today." Jenny replied.     Joy smiled. "Oh! Happy Anniversary!"     "Thanks." Jenny said. "A month later, I decided that I didn't want to just arrest people. I wanted to investigate crimes as well."     "Why's that?" Joy asked.     "I'm a big C.S.I. fan." Jenny replied.     Joy chuckled. "Oh, well, that's neat."     "So, how about you?" Jenny asked her. "How long have you been a Pokémon nurse?"     "Three months." Joy replied. "I just recently graduated from Pokémon Nursing School."     "Oh, congratulations." Jenny told her.     "Thanks." Joy said.     They were silent for a moment, except for Joy's fingers tapping on her keyboard.     Jenny smiled. "You know, I meant what I said when I called you the beautiful Nurse Joy."     Joy looked at her, surprised yet again. "Huh?"     "You're so beautiful." Jenny told her. "I admit that I developed a crush on you from the moment that I first saw you."     Joy blushed. "Uuuhhh, well, Detective, I - "     "Please, call me Jenny."     "I'd rather not." Joy told her. "This is inappropriate workplace behavior."     "But we're not coworkers." Jenny took off her gloves and set them on the counter.     Joy looked back at her computer monitor and started typing again. "I'm sorry, Jenny, but this is making me uncomfortable."     "Wanna eat?" Jenny asked.     "What?!" Joy turned and stared at her. "But we've just met!"     Jenny was confused. "Huh? I was gonna suggest that we go to the cafeteria."     "Oh." Joy said, calming down. "Uh, okay. I'm kind of hungry myself. Just let me finish up here."     Joy looked back at her computer monitor and started typing again.     After a while of that, Joy shut down the computer and shut off the monitor.     Joy walked out from behind the counter. "I'm all yours."     Jenny grinned. "Just what I wanted to hear."     The two of them walked to the cafeteria.     Joy and Jenny selected their meals and sat down across from each other at a table.     They started eating.     "I like you, Joy." Jenny told her. "I really do. I think it's sweet how you care for Pokémon."     "Uh, thanks." Joy said, still a bit nervous. "I like you, too. You arrest bad guys."     Jenny smiled. "Don't forget my famous detective skills!"     _Or lack of them,_ Joy thought.     "I find discovering clues and catching criminals rewarding," Jenny said, "but none of that compares to finding you."     Joy blushed again. "Stop it."     "Or what?" Jenny took hold of Joy's right hand with her left hand. "You'll arrest me?"     Joy was nervous, but she eventually held Jenny's hand.     They finished their meal in silence.     Then they let go of each other's hand and stood up. They put their dishes on the counter and walked back to the reception area.     Jenny turned to face Joy. "I'd like to get to know you better, Joy."     "I'd like to get to know _you_ better, too, Jenny." Joy told her.     Jenny nodded. "I'll stop by tomorrow. I'm gonna go home and get some sleep."     "You're welcome to stay here." Joy offered.     Jenny was surprised.     "You can stay in a guest room." Joy clarified, followed by a nervous chuckle.     "Thank you." Jenny was silent for a moment. "Would it be too forward of me if I asked you for a kiss?"     "Um,...go ahead." Joy said.     "May I have a kiss?" Jenny asked her.     "All right." Joy agreed.     Joy couldn't bring herself to kiss Jenny, though.     Jenny placed her left hand on Joy's right cheek. Then she placed her right hand on Joy's left cheek. Jenny leaned forward and kissed Joy on the lips. When she felt Joy's hands on her back, Jenny curled her arms around Joy's neck.     Joy's lips felt warm to Jenny. They were moist and delicious. Jenny savored the taste.     To Joy, Jenny's lips were just as enjoyable.     Finally, Jenny broke the kiss and let go of Joy.     Joy let go of Jenny. "Wow."     Jenny gave Joy a lopsided grin. "Yeah. Wow. That was great. What did _you_ think?"     "I loved it." Joy replied. "Thank you, Jenny. I'm sorry that I couldn't do it myself."     "It's okay." Jenny told her. "Well, I think I'm gonna go to sleep."     Joy smiled. "Pleasant dreams."     Jenny kissed Joy on her left cheek and smiled. "Thanks."     They looked at each other for a moment longer, then Jenny turned and walked away.     Joy touched her left hand to her left cheek and smiled as she watched Jenny go. _She may be a lousy detective, but she's found the pathway to my heart._

**The End**

  
Copyright 2003 by Mark Moore  



End file.
